The Torturing Of The Longbottoms
by Samatra
Summary: The remaining Death Eaters want their master back and they'll do anything to find out where he is.


The Torturing Of The Longbottoms    
Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Barty swept down the silent sleeping country lane covered in long black hooded robes. The full moon glowed magnificently in the sky. The Lestranges quickened their pace Barty jogging breathlessly behind them. At last they reached the tiny wooden gate of the Longbottom's cottage, Rodolphus pushed it open lightly a malevolent grin stretching across his hansom face. "Ready for a bit of fun?" cackled Bellatrix silently. They all raised their wands then crossed over the threshold. The cottage looked shadowy and was silent. The Longbottoms were asleep. They creep silently along the little muddy path lined with flowerbeds. They gathered round the oak front door. "Alohomora," whispered Rabastan and the door creaked open. Silence. The coast was clear, they all slipped inside. The hallway was a large wooden panelled room with a first floor gallery over head. "How cute," said Bellatrix in whispered baby voice. The others laughed under their breaths. "Where do you think they are?" whispered Barty a hint of panic in his voice. "Well normal human beings would be in bed now; it is what?" he looked at the Grandfather clock in corner "three o'clock in the mourning" Rabastan said in a hushed sarcastic voice. "Oh er yeah" mumbled Barty feeling a fool. They advance upon the stairs situated in the heart of the room. They took the stairs one at a time stepping softly and taking each step one at a time. They reached the small landing to the next set of stairs leading to the gallery. The silence was broken when Barty stood on creaky floorboard. They all gave him a dangerous look he smiled weakly. They were not impressed. They crept up the final set of stairs then stood silently in the centre of the gallery listening. They could hear a faint snore coming from a room on the right. They gathered round the door insane smiles upon each of their faces. Rabastan was flexing his fingers with excitement. "One, Two, Three" Bellatrix mouthed and they burst through the door wands at the ready. They had not disturbed in inhabitants of the room. Bellatrix positioned herself at the foot of the double bed, Rabastan at her side, Rodolphus at the right and Barty at the left. "Barty would you do the honours?" Bellatrix motioned at the man sleeping soundly in the bed. Barty breathed nervously then flexed the hand with his hand in. "Crucio!" He yelled at the sleeping figure. Frank Longbottom woke up suddenly his body writhing in pure agony. He began to scream, twisting and turning violently. His wife Alice sat up with a jolt. She let out a gasp of horror as she stared at her husband. Bellatrix screamed with enjoyment and laughter. Barty stopped the curse a small smile of satisfaction stretched across his face. Frank sat there panting and sweating. "Wh … ooo are y .. you?" asked Frank breathlessly. "Come, come now Longbottom you know full well who we are." Said Rabastan coolly. "What are you doing in our house?" Screeched Alice reaching for her wand. "Naughty, naughty" said Rodolphus waging a finger and pointing his wand at Alice who sat back again cursing under her breath. "Where is the Dark Lord?" asked Bellatrix calmly. The Longbottoms said nothing. "We'll be nice and not do that mean nasty spell on you again IF you tell us where our master is." Said Bellatrix in a teasing voice. The Longbottoms still remain silent, glaring at the four hooded figures. "Very well!" Said Bellatrix shrilly, pulling down hood to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair and a deadly smile. "You leave me no other choice. Rodolphus hold the woman. " Rodolphus did as he was told wrapping his arm round the struggling woman. "Now Frank ready for a little pain?" Asked Bellatrix a trace of madness in her voice. "CRUCIO!" She yelled. Frank fell on his back and began to yell as though flames licked every part of his body. He thrashed his arms about him nearly missing Barty and knocking the candle on his bed side table to the floor. The Death Eaters all screamed with laughter. Mrs Longbottom stared in horror tears flooding down her face. For a full five minutes this went on then Bellatrix pulled away her wand and Frank Lay motionless catching his breath again every part of him aching. "Now then, where is the Dark Lord?" repeated Bellatrix sternly. Frank remained silent. "Dear me Bellatrix my love looks like he needs another does of pain." Said Rabastan. "I think my dear husband you are right. Crucio!" She shrieked. The agony began flooding through Frank. He began his dance of pain again. This routine went on for another half an hour till Rodolphus said: "His mind is now to damaged he is of no more use." Bellatrix sighed. "Pass me the woman." Rodolphus threw Alice onto the bed; she lay their sobbing into the bed covers. Frank lay staring at the ceiling not blinking. "Ready Longbottom?" Bellatrix asked her smile widening. "My love may I have a go?" Asked Rabastan politely. "Well if that's all right with Barty." Bellatrix said turning her head to Barty who had been motionless for the past half hour. "Um no thanks" said Barty clearing his throat. He seemed to be going mad he just stood there staring at Alice. "CRUCIO!" Roared Rabastan. Another fifteen minutes of pain and questioning and yet Alice still did not answer. Alice was rolling around on the bed gasping for breath after another session of Hell. "Well hello there fine sir how are you doing today? Indeed I do think the sky is deeper then the sea." Said Alice to the wall rocking back and forth. Rabastan cursed under his breathe. "Great (!) Now both of them are useless!" Screeched Bellatrix. "Let's go," Rodolphus sighed and lead the group out of the room down the stairs to the front door. "Curses! Why do they have to be so suborn!" Bellatrix moaned. They walked along the little muddy path to the gate. "MORSMORDRE!" yelled Rodolphus and a green skull with a serpent slithering from its mouth. The Dark Mark. They all sighed and gazed up at the green glittering cloud in the sky. 

"Caught you, you dirty little murders!" growled a voice from behind them.


End file.
